Intertwined
by MagicConan14
Summary: The sequel to The Mysterious School. The past is more confusing than it may seem. Putting together the pieces that make Heiji what he is today may prove to be a risky business, especially when everyone's fate is intertwined in complicated ways...Originally called 'Renegade'.
1. Avalanche

Intertwined

The long-awaited _Renegade_ is finally here! Let's get on with it!

Update: Due to possible confusion, I renamed Renegade as Intertwined.

Disclaimer: See _Vault_ and _The Mysterious School_ for the disclaimer. Remember, if there are any new characters, I'll mention it.

* * *

An incessant tap on the shoulder woke Heiji up once more. It was a gnarled hand, he could tell from the wrinkles. The dark-skinned detective could feel the asbestos binding his wrists still, and his memory came back in a flood – knocked out by chloroform, tied to a chair, and now waking again…

All of a sudden, Heiji's eyes finally willed themselves to snap open…but when that happened, he'd only seen a flash of the old man – sunken, bloodshot eyes, pepper-coloured hair and a definite plea of help in his eyes.

Where had he seen that face before?

/

Ai had started searching for Kudo-kun's Osakan friend. Gloria had given back the thought and she'd been pondering over it for a while.

_The basement!_ she realised._ Why didn't I think of that earlier?_ Her roommates, however, were already on it.

/

"Hattori!" Conan called out, Kaito wordlessly peering around the dusty basement as he did so.

"Oi, over 'ere!" the Osakan replied. Interestingly enough, Heiji's captor had failed to gag him.

Conan poked his head around a drawn, frayed red curtain and found him. Kaito, meanwhile, had gotten carried away with some magical artefacts… [Doesn't this sound familiar?]

/

As the police cordoned off the Artemis Kuroshi School, Heiji had his head in his hands. _I'm sure I've seen dat face somewhere..._As he zoned out, he finally recalled that day.

~Flashback~

Mysteryfire – or Nazoka, depending on the way you said it in Japanese - the saviour of Tokyo. No, the world!

It infinitely had a better ring to it than 'the high school detective of the west', or any other title Heiji Hattori would have gained. But real identities were real identities, after all…

That's when an avalanche bowled him over. "Oi, Miyano, cut it out!" he yelled at the strawberry blonde behind him, who was visibly smirking at the reaction. Luckily, it was winter, so no one noticed the extra snow left behind...

A wrinkled hand was sticking up out of the snow that Shiho had created, and when Heiji noticed it, he started to freak out. _Did Miyano just kill someone?_ He began to pull the person out to find out.

Luckily, the old man the hand belonged to wasn't dead - he was perfectly fine. His eyes were unnaturally sparkly for someone his age, though.

~End flashback~

_The past 'as either come back ta haunt me 'r I'm crazy!_ Hattori mentally exclaimed. No matter which way this went, this was not going to be good.

That's why the great detective of the west began to run from the Artemis Kuroshi School, leaving behind his four companions.

* * *

Please read and review!


	2. Haunted by the Past

Vault chapter 3 has a revelation…a revelation so big it impacts three of my fics! Read on to find out what it is. (The problem is that this has come out before Vault chapter 3, so you can't consult it right now.)

* * *

~Flashback~

Boom! Hyperion got thrown back with the force of the giant fireball.

The bully, Titan, guffawed at the sight of the beat-up hybrid on the ground. "You an' me, we're alike, I can tell. We even have related names – they're both moons for a human planet called Saturn. Don't you agree halfie?" 'Halfie' was the nickname Titan had adopted for him (Hyperion), because like all hybrids, he was half angel, half devil.

Hyperion decided to stay silent and to pick himself up from the ground. As a result, he got slammed down even more with a flaming fist. "Answer me!" Titan yelled.

But then Hyperion's voice changed – it was like a dragon had woken up and was saying his every word along with him. "Just don't mess with me," Hyperion growled.

~End flashback~

But that was before Haru first came to Castle Institution.

/

Heiji shot up in his bed, half-awake from his dream…or nightmare, depending on how you thought of it. "Haru! Haru!" he called out, panicked by the memory of his only friend – Hyperion's only friend. Heiji Hattori was never alone, after all.

As he snapped out of his sleep-daze, he realised Kudo was sleeping on the floor nearby._ Not sleeping_, he corrected himself as Conan got off his makeshift bed and sat on the end of his bed,_ fake sleeping._

"Everyone else is in the living room sleeping," he explained. Just then, Gloria poked her brunette head into Heiji's room. "At least, I thought so…"

"Who's Haru?" Gloria asked the dark-skinned detective, her green eyes piercing his teal ones. Oh no, she must have read his mind, heard what he'd screamed and put it all together!

Heiji had to explain everything: he'd been having these strange dreams since a year ago, and they were of Hyperion - Heiji in another time and another dimension. Hyperion had been part of a prophecy that caused his parents to send him to an orphanage called Castle Institution. There, he met the bully Titan, who gave him a hard time, but also made him realise what made him so dangerous – he was a dragon type who could only unleash his power when he was angry. (The kendo skills Heiji was famous for were also part of Hyperion. It's just that he'd been too afraid to use them whenever Titan showed up.)

Kuran and Ember, two other magica who were also part of the foretelling, were locked up in Castle Institution. Hyperion discovered the former locked up in the Institution's highest tower, all alone and hateful of the world. In exchange for teaching him magic (because everyone else was too afraid to teach him), Kuran gave him friendship.

Haruka appeared when Hyperion was about fifteen, and taught him that he shouldn't consider himself to be evil.

After the bully played with his magic one day (Titan was a fire type), he accidentally set Haruka's dress on fire. By the time Hyperion had tried to save her, he was caught in the flames too. Because of a plan that some angel put into play, the two were reincarnated as humans.

/

"You do realise that I was Kuran in a past life…" Conan pointed out, recognising some of the events.

This day was just getting creepier and creepier, and it had only just started.

* * *

Please read and review!


End file.
